Pleasure or business activities have seating discomforts in areas such as lawn tractors and motorcycles.
I currently own & operate a small lawn care and motorcycle repair business. I had purchased a JOHN DEERE® lawn tractor several years ago for my business in which I was extremely happy with the service of the tractor. The one thing that I found was the possible improvement in the tractor seat construction. After hours of operation I found that my upper & lower back would get sore in a short amount of time. I also ride a H.D. motorcycle in which the suspension is minimal and back pain was similar to riding my lawn tractor.
After some through, with trial and error, I created a seat for my motorcycle in which the back pain was greatly diminished. Since creating the seat for my motorcycle I have adapted a version of it to my lawn tractor with a great improvement upon my physical health.
The materials used for the seating configurations are normally constructed of a metal frame with a soft material insert and a type of cloth covering. This construction is adequate but after a continuous amount of usage, it has a tendency to create a fatigability to the body.